Celebrations
by crumpet93
Summary: A short story looking at Aragorn's thoughts on his coronation night. This is my first story but please give it a go. R&R but no flames please


A/N This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me! That said, if it is bad please tell me, but constructive crisitsms only please.

Disclamer: I own nothing except this computer and my imagination

The celebrations lasted long into the night. Long did the harp and flute fill the air with their gay voices, while the viols provided steady tunes for the hundreds of happy feet throughout the city. Every house, on all seven levels, was filled with merriment and laughter or if it was silent, its neighbour was filled with double.

Despite all this joy in his name, the newly crowned King Elessar sat alone at the head of the table in the great hall. His peaceful grey eyes roamed around the richly decorated hall before focusing on his steward dance with Rohan's white lady. A smile smile could be seen in the corners of his mouth, a great match he was sure. As Thorongil, he had been present at the marriage of Lord Denethor and Lady Finduilas[1] and as Aragorn had spent many months travelling with Lord Boromir, but Faramir was an entirely new character to him. By first impressions alone, Aragorn could tell that the brothers were vastly different, Indeed Boromir's first words were "who are you", while Faramir's were "My Lord".

"Say lad," Aragorn was torn from his musing by a familiar rough voice. "Wha' d'ya thinks yous doin? Its your nigh'. Go enjoy you'sel'[2]" Aragorn chuckled, there really wasn't anything like a drunken dwarf.

"My good friend," he started.

"Now don' yous 'my good friend meh.' Go get youself more wine and relax." Gimli looked down, a look of puzzlement on his face. "Weres me wine?"

"The dwarf has a point, mellon nin," came the clear voice of Legolas. "The war is over, you are king and Arwen is on her way."

"Exac'hic'tly"

"That does sound tempting I assure you mellon nin, although I do not think the lords of Gondor would approve of a drunken king." His voice was serious, but Aragorn's eyes betrayed his hidden mirth. Rising, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly at Gimli's attempts to maintain eye contact and stay on his feet, Aragorn picked up his goblet and asked his friends to excuse him.

"Not at all aran nin." Legolas replied, while holding onto Gimli's shoulders in an attempt to stop his dangerous swaying. Aragorn's eyes flashed at the formal title but he walked away regardless. Behind him, he could hear Gimli protesting that he was fine and challenging Legolas to a drinking game.

Chuckling Aragorn made his way through the hall, acknowledging bows and curtseys with smiles and nods but avoiding all attempts of conversations. Finally reaching the doors to the courtyard, he swiftly excused the guards and stepped out into the crisp nigh air.

The sounds of merrymaking were clear and looking up it seemed even the stars were celebrating. Easily picking out the star of Eärendil, Aragorn sent out a silent thanks to the father of Elros and Elrond[3]. Turning and walking towards the fountain and the dead remains of the white tree his thoughts turned towards his mother. Gilraen would never know how much her son had achieved. The scholars, both of men and elves, had never reached a solid conclusion of the fate of men once they died, so Aragorn didn't even know if he would see her again. Then again, his name was "Estel" so in his heart he believed he would meet her again.

Legolas' words from earlier drifted back into his mind: "Arwen is on her way." Aragorn finally let a smile cover his entire face, he could barely wait for her arrive and had a feeling his friends would have to restrain him from riding out and meeting her. Suddenly his face paled. If Arwen was coming that meant Lord Elrond was coming too and he had a feeling Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn wouldn't miss the marriage of their only granddaughter. Maybe he would get that wine after all.

Please review :)

Translations

mellon nin-My Friend

aran nin-my king

Footnotes

[1] The information in the Appendixes say that Aragorn started travelling under the name Thorongil in 2957 and Denethor and Fuindulias married in 2976, so it may be possible that Aragorn was present but I've used poetic lisence.

[2] This isn't my bad spelling skills but my attempt to write phonetically in a drunken voice.

[3] Lord Elrond of Rivendell raised Aragorn when he was a child. Elros was Elrond's twin brother but chose the life of Men, and became the first king of men, and is Aragorn's ancient ancestor.


End file.
